


How to Get Over a Broken Shoe

by CatrinaSL



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Making Out, Shoe Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Kate’s had a shitty morning. Darcy is determined to improve her afternoon.





	How to Get Over a Broken Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostCrumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/gifts).



> Rated T for swears.

Darcy paused in the hallway when she heard a sniffle in the common room. Poking her head in, she spotted Kate on the couch rubbing tears out of her eyes.

“Fuck that guy,” Darcy’s mouth said, without checking with her first.

Kate looked up. “Huh?”

“Uh, I mean… Are you okay?” Darcy asked. “Need me to tase somebody for you?”

“I’m fine,” Kate replied, swiping her sleeve across her face. “It’s just been a shit day, you know? I woke up late, missed my train, spilled coffee on my bag, got scowled at by the boss, and just now, my heel broke in the elevator!” She held up the ruined shoe to demonstrate. “I know it’s just a bunch of little things, but it adds up.”

“I know that feel, bro,” Darcy told her, as she turned to rummage in a cabinet. “I’ve got this. I know exactly what you need.” She shoved something in the microwave, pushed a button, and then dashed out, calling, “Be right back!”

“I need microwave popcorn?” Kate asked with a smirk when Darcy returned.

“Well, obviously,” Darcy said, shaking the bag and dumping the contents into a bowl. “Also you need new shoes.” She picked up and waved the laptop she’d retrieved from her room. “We can shop online for a while or head out to an actual store if you feel like you need to take a little turn on the catwalk. If that doesn’t improve your day, I totally volunteer to make out with you, or we can go spar with Thor. He’s totally chill being a punching bag. Ooh! And you don’t have to call Tony ‘boss.’ It’s actually better for morale when you remind him he’s _not_ in charge; if his ego gets any bigger it could go rogue and try to take over the world, so…”

“Did you just volunteer to make out with me?” Kate wondered.

“Yeah, uh.” Darcy cleared her throat and tried not to blush. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Kate was smiling as she watched Darcy carry popcorn and laptop over to the couch. “Let’s start with the shoes and see how things go from there.”

An hour and a half later, Kate had a new pair of shoes on the way, Darcy had demonstrated some of her shoe modeling skills on top of the coffee table, and they’d thrown half their popcorn at Tony when he came to see why neither of them were working.

“Thanks for this,” Kate said, brushing some popcorn off of the couch.

“Awesome afternoon make up for your shitty morning?” Darcy asked.

Kate considered the idea, then nodded. “Almost.”

Darcy frowned. “Okay, well, I mean, I guess I could dig out the emergency ice cream—”

Kate cut her off with a finger on Darcy’s lips. “Were you joking about the making out?”

“I was joking if you thought I was joking,” Darcy told her, eyes wide. “But totally serious... if you are.”

“Hm,” Kate said, assessing Darcy, from her nervous expression to her cleavage, which was becoming more distracting as she began to breathe a little quicker.

Kate leaned in and pressed her lips to Darcy’s, but leaned back and nodded before Darcy could react. “ _Now_ this afternoon has made up for my shitty morning,” she said firmly.

Darcy looked up at her, not quite sure how to entice her to continue, but Kate had her own ideas. She tossed a leg over Darcy’s and settled herself in Darcy’s lap.

“Ready to make this day awesome?” Kate whispered against Darcy’s lips.

Darcy let out a little moan of agreement and tangled her hand in Kate’s hair, pulling her closer so that she could lick Kate’s mouth open and slip her tongue inside.

“On second thought,” Darcy gasped when Kate pulled away to kiss her neck, “we should probably go back to my room.”

Kate grinned. “ _That_ sounds awesome.” She shimmied off of Darcy’s lap, pulled her to her feet, and let Darcy lead the way to her bed.

Kate’s remaining shoe and her bad day were left abandoned on the common room floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165026271368/how-to-get-over-a-broken-shoe)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
